Jailbreak
right''Jailbreak ''(Übersetzt Knastausbruch)' '''ist das erste Abenteuer der Seite MS Paint Adventures. Ursprünglich hieß Jailbreak ''MS Paint Adventures, aber da der Name später als Sammelbregriff für alle Comics der Seite verwendet wird, wurde es zu Escape from Jail Island und später zu'' Jailbreak umbenannt. Das Abenteuer wurde von Andrew Hussie in den Gangbunch Fora Forum gestartet, weßhalb es von den Forum-Usern mehrere Vorschläge gab wie die Handlung weitergehen soll. Wie der Name des Comics bereits verrät, geht es in Jailbreak um einige Gefangene welche versuchen aus dem Knast auszubrechen. Jailbreak hat insgesamt 134 Seiten und wurde am 25 September 2006 gestartet und startete am 24. Februar 2007 einen Hiatus, welcher bis September 2011 dauerte. 2011 wurde eine letzte Seite hinzugefügt welche die Handlung beenden sollte. Trotz dem Namen MS Paint Adventures wurde nur die erste Seite von Jailbreak tatsächlich in MS Paint gezeichnet. Danach gab Andrew Hussie auf und benutzte anstelle von Paint Photoshop. Handlung Level 1 thumb Ein Mann wacht in einem Gefängniss auf, wo sich scheinbar nichts befindet außer einen Schlüssel. Im Raum befindet sich kein Kürbis. Der Mann bemerkt, das sich hinter dem Fenster weiter unten ein Raum befindet und wirft den Schlüssel einem anderen Mann in dieser Zelle zu, wobei er die Tür in seiner eigenen Zelle nicht bemerkt. Der Mann öffnet die Tür ohne den Schlüssel und verlässt den Raum, weßhalb der erste Mann aus dem Fenster pisst. Dabei trifft er den zweiten Mann, welcher eine Leiter gebaut hat um den ersten den Schlüssel zu geben. Sobald er getroffen wird verliert er jedoch das Gleichgewicht und fällt nach unten, die Leiter geht dabei kaputt. Anschließend versucht der Mann mit seiner Hand aus Wut gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Hierbei fliegt die Hand durch ein Fenster in der Tür und trifft eine vorbeigehende Wache, welche nun ohnmächtig ist. Der zweite Mann möchte seine Zelle verlassen, aber bemerkt das die Tür zugefallen ist und nun abgeschlossen ist. Er versucht eine hälfte der Leiter als Rammbock zu verwenden, womite er nur erreicht das diese hälfte erneut in zwei geteilt wird. Da der Schlüssel nicht an seiner Tür funktioniert, versucht der zweite Mann den Schlüssel an ein Teil der Leiter zu hängen und ihm so dem ersten Mann zu geben. Die Leiter ist aber ein kleines bisschen zu kurz, weßhalb auch dieser Plan fehlschlägt. Der zweite Mann stößt das Teil der Leiter in die Luft, doch ein dritter Mann in der Zelle über den ersten Mann fängt den Schlüssel. Der erste Mann fängt an laut zu singen, weßhalb der dritte ein Loch in den Boden seiner Zelle bohrt um den ersten Mann in den Mund zu pissen. Der erste Mann versucht das Urin aus dem Fenster zu spucken, doch der dritte man scheißt auf den Kopf vom ersten, welcher das Urin verschluckt. Er kotzt auf den zweiten Mann, welcher die Leiter neu aufgebaut hat. Die Wache welche vorher vom ersten Mann geschlagen wurde betretet die Zelle, doch der erste Mann stolpert über einen Kürbis und trifft erneut die Wache. Der erste Mann tötet die Wache nun endgültig indem er ihren Kopf als Rammbock benutzt. Der erste Mann bereut sein Werk, und schneidet den Kopf vom Körper der Wache ab um ihn in den hohlen Kürbis zu stecken, damit die Wache bestattet ist. Der dritte Kerl wacht von einen kurzen Schlaf auf und erweitert mit seinen Bohrer das Loch, wobei er diesen nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Er schaut durch das Loch, aber sein Kopf bleibt stecken und er bricht sich seinen Nacken. Der erste Mann bemerkt das und ließt eine Ausgabe vom Pornografie-Magazin Hunk Rump. Der zweite Mann baut aus den zerstörten Leiter-teilen einen Roboter, welcher aber nicht funktionstüchtig ist. Dieser Roboter wird vom Boher des ersten Mann zerstört, welcher durch die Wand in die Zelle des zweiten Manns kommt und auf den Roboter fällt. Der Roboter wird mit den Bohrer neu gebaut, doch der erste Mann macht sich aus den Gedärmen der Wache ein Seil und klettert mit diesem durch das Loch in die Zelle des zweiten Mann. Hierbei landet er auch auf den neuen Roboter. Level 2 Erster Pfad Der zweite Mann klettert das Seil aus Gedärmen hoch und der erste Mann folgt ihn, wobei die Gedärme das Gewicht der beiden Männer nicht aushalten können. Das Gewicht zieht die Leiche aus der ersten Zelle, aber der zweite Mann schaft es rechtzeitig hochzuklettern. Der zweite Mann entscheidet sich dafür die erste Zelle aufzuräumen und entdeckt einen Haufen Erde wo keine Wache in einen Kürbis bestattet war. Er buddelt ein Loch, bleibt in diesem aber stecken. Aus dem Loch wächst ein neuer Kürbis weßhalb der zweite Mann wieder befreit ist. Er ritzt in den Kürbis ein Gesicht, wodurch er wieder sehen kann und will den ersten Mann seinen neuen Helm zeigen, wobei dieser eine Rüstung aus zwei Kürbisen trägt. Zweiter Pfad Der erste Mann zerstört mit seiner Bohrmaschine die Tür und findet einen Raum mit einem "Kürbis Appearifier". Er aktiviert das Gerät, wodurch der Kürbis mit dem Kopf der Wache zu sich teleportiert wird. Er möchte den Kürbis gerade essen, als er eine Tür findet. Er öffnet sie und auf ihn fallen mehrere Kürbise, weßhalb er den mit dem Kopf der Wache fallen lässt. Er landet wieder auf dem Appearifier und wird weg teleportiert. Er baut sich aus den Kürbisen eine Rüstung und will sie den zweiten Mann zeigen. Level 3 Der zweite Mann benutzt die Gedärme des dritten Kerl als Schal, während der erste Mann hochklettert. Der Druck sorgt dafür das der Kürbis sich vom Kopf des zweiten Mann löst, und in den Appearifiert rollte, welcher den Kürbis mit den geschnitzten Gesicht in die falsche Richtung zurück auf den Kopf teleportiert. Er schnitzt ein zweites Gesicht in den Kürbis. Der erste Mann betretet die Tür welche er geöffnet hat und wird dadurch eingesperrt. Im Raum befindet sich ein Rätsel welches einen Kürbis beinhaltet. Er versucht in den Kürbis ein überraschtes Gesicht zu schnitzen und ihn in ein Loch zu stecken, was dafür sogrt das der Raum langsam mit Wasser geflutet wird. Der erste Mann versucht das Wasser mit dem Kürbis zu blockieren, was dafür sorgt das es sich langsam staut. die Wand bricht ein und das Wasser fließt nun noch schneller in den Raum. Der Mann hofft das er an der Wasseroberfläche schwimmen kann um zu überleben. In diesem Moment tauchen über seinen Kopf Gitter auf. Beim zweiten Mann öffnet sich in der Zelle währenddessen eine geheime Tür. In ihr liegen die Skelette von Zombie Ace Dick und dem komplett gesunden Mann. In der Zelle befindet sich eine Pistole, welche vom Mann gestohlen wird. Desweiteren entfernt er von einer Geige in der Zelle die Saite um sich die Pistole an seinen Körper zu hängen. Desweiteren befindet sich in der Zelle ein Seil aus Gedärmen, welches vom Mann erklimmt wird. Es stellt sich heraus das die Gedärme einen toten Wal gehören. Der zweite Mann nimmt die Harpune welche neben den Wal liegt und benutzt sie um auf das andere Gebäude zu kommen, wo der erste Mann gerade am ertrinken ist. Der zweite Mann möchte die Harpune benutzen um den ersten Mann hochzuziehen, was ihm schwer verletzt. Der zweite Mann betätigt nun einen Schalter, der eine Leiter und eine Kontroll-Tafel erscheinen lässt. Er drückt mehrere Knöüfe weßhalb das Gitter verschwindet und der erste Mann in die Luft geschleudert wird. Dabei landet er auf den Schalter was dafür sorgt das die Gitter wieder auftauchen, wodurch nun der zweite Mann gefangen ist. Er drückt einen Knopf, welcher einen großen Laser auftauchen lässt. Der Laser vergrößert den Kürbishelm des zweiten Mann, welcher das gesamtee Gefängniss zerstört und wegrollt. Der erste Mann steht auf dem Kürbis, während der zweite in ihm ist. Der Kürbis befindet sich in der nähe eines Baumstumpf.Der erste Mann feuert die Harpune durch seinen eigenen Körper in einen Baumstumpf. Der griff der Harpune fällt in den Kürbis, wodurch der zweite Mann rauskommen kann. Der erste Mann stirbt jedoch an Blutverlust. Der zweite Mann sieht ohne ihm keinen Sinn mehr im Leben und benutzt seine Pistole um Selbstmord zu begehen. GAME OVER. Level 4 Der erste Mann wacht nach einen Neustart erneut in seiner Zelle auf, in der sich wieder nur ein Schlüssel und ein Kürbis befinden. In seinen Bauch ist ein Zauberspruch eingeritzt, welcher Elfen beschwören kann. Er nutzt diesen um einen Elf zu beschwören. Der Mann macht aus seinen Hunk Rump Magazin ein Schwert, was dem Elf zum weinen bringt. Der Mann schlägt den Elf mit seinen Schwert, wobei er mehr Pulchritude braucht um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Der Mann beendet den Kampf aber und fragt den Elf stattdessen nach einen Wunsch, für welchen er auch ein Baby besorgen würde. Er wünscht sich ein Pony und verspricht den Elf Zwillinge, wofür er einen zweiten Wunsch kriegen würde. Der Mann wünscht sich aus dem Gefängniss und greift den Elf auf seinen Pony an, wobei das Pony nur noch 1 HP hat. Da es Nacht wird entscheidet sich der Mann in den Mund des Pony zu steigen damit ihm warm wird. Währenddessen betretet der Elf seinen Bungalow, welcher hinter dem Baumstumpf steht. Der Mann möchte einen Feuerzauber am Haus anwenden damit es in der Nacht noch wärmer ist, wobei er mit dem Zauber nur einen weiteren Elf beschwört. Stattdessen reißt der Mann den Baumstumpf aus den Boden und findet dort eine Pistole. Plötzlich verspürt er das Bedürfniss sich selbst umzubringen, wobei die Pistole keine Munition hat weßhalb er die Idee wieder vergisst. Ein Bus kommt vorbeigefahren und der Mann entführt mit seiner leeren Pistole einige Kinder um den Elf zu bezahlen. Die Elfen zeigen keine Interesse an den drei Kindern die entführt wurden, weßhalb der Mann sie mit dem Pferd zusammen bindet um sie als Rammbock zu benutzen. Das Gewicht von den Kindern und dem Pony ist aber zu schwer. Der Mann befiehlt zwei der Kindern nun in den Kamin zu steigen. Das Pferd versucht ihnen zu zeigen das die Pistole keine Munition mehr hat, verstummt aber sobald sie auf ihn gerichtet wird. Die Elfen benutzen einen Zauberspruch an ihren Bäuchen um eine Karotte zu beschwören, welche das Pferd ins Haus lockt. Das Pony geht daraufhin ins Bett um zu schlafen. Das Spiel endet mit dem schlafenden Pony und einem Punktestand von 0. Einfluss auf spätere Abenteuer Da Jailbreak der erste Comic von MS Paint Adventures ist, sind die folgenden Comics von Jailbreak beeinflusst.thumb Was running gags angeht enthält Bard Quest gelegentlich die Rückkehr von Hunk Rump, während Homestuck und Problem Sleuth viele von Jailbreaks Witzen wiederverwerten (z.B.: das verschwinden von Kürbisen). Später wurde sogar die Handlung von Jailbreak erwähnt. In Problem Sleuth startet Zombie Ace Dick eine Attacke die einen Wal beinhaltet, wobei er diese nicht beenden kann da er in ein Gefängniss fällt. Durch eine Reihe von Ereignissen wird er schließlich zu einen der Skelette in dem geheimen Raum, was zeigt das Problem Sleuth und Jailbreak sich im selben Universum abspielen. In Akt 6 Akt 3 von Homestuck wird Jack Noir ins Gefängnis von Prospit gesperrt und startet einen von Jailbreeak inspirierten Gefängnisausbruch. Dieser endet ein wenig anders, da Jack viel Gewaltbereiter ist als die Gefangenen. Wissenswertes *Der "Jump to adventure!" Knopf auf der MSPA Seite bezeichnet Jailbreak fälschlicherweise als Jail Break. *Der zweite Name, ''Escape from Jail Island, ist eine Anspielung auf das Spiel Escape from Monkey Island. Der Protagonist dieses Spiel taucht später als Easter Egg in Homestucks Flash-Game Seer: Descend auf. Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Jailbreak